fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soraya Lime
Samantha Soraya Lime is an original character created by Balisk on September 6th, 2013 for the rp group MonsterAcademy Application Info 'Name: '''Samantha Soraya Lime. '''Age: ' 20. 'Height: '''6'3. (8' ft in monster form and can stretch up to 10' ft). '''Birthday: '''September 6th. '''Monster type/species: '''Siqua limo. '''Monster Information: '''Also known as Slimepeople, or more commonly, slimegirls, although their species has no specific gender. Unusually, their bodies are composed of 90% water and 10% of an unknown gel-like substance that allows them to survive most physical injuries and fit through the narrowest of places by simply 'melting'. How their species came to be is a mystery, but it is known that they are born when one Slime absorbs more minerals than it can handle, resulting in them getting overly large and dividing into multiple beings either called 'sisters' or 'children' depending on how small the extras are. They each retain memories and knowledge from the original, but develop their own personalities from the things they choose to observe near their birthplace, which is, in most cases, around rivers or other large bodies of water. They are a highly curious species and their base form is usually inspired by creatures and objects that catch their interests. '''Grade: '''Freshman. '''Glamor item: '''Tribal Tattoo. '''Favorite class: '''Potions. She likes their bright colors and how some of them tastes. '''Worst class: '''MPE. Although she is pretty fit in human form, her monster form has basically no muscle and she finds exercising boring. '''Current Classes: '''TBA. '''Passed Classes: '''TBA. '''Current Points: '(See Wade Wyve balisk.deviantart.com#/art/MA-… ) 'Natural weapons: ' -Slime -Tentacles. 'Trained weapons: '''None. '''Weakness: ' Fire - Fire and heat can cause her to dehydrate and dissolve. Ice - Ice and cold temperatures can slow down her regeneration process and restrict her movement, preventing her from stretching. It also leaves the soft organ inside her body vulnerable to attack. Weakspot - Although most of her body consists of water and slime, there is a soft, flexible organ floating around inside her that acts as both her heart and brain. If that organ is destroyed, she would become unstable and die. 'Major Skills: ' Regeneration - Because she is made out of a gel-like substance, she can regenerate herself despite being torn apart. However, the process takes longer to recover the more often she is smashed. Electrical Immunity - Her gel-like body can cancel out electrical currents. Shapeshifting - She can shift her form into inanimate objects such as a ball, as well as mimic a few organic forms like her humanoid and cat form, for a short period of time. Any form aside from her humanoid one can only last up to eight to thirty minutes depending on her familiarity with it. 'Minor Skills: ' Expanding Limbs - She can stretch herself and specific limbs to twice their average size. Removable Limbs - Even when sliced in several pieces, she still retains control of each separate piece of slime and can move them around. Hallucinogen Byproduct - The slime from her body contains a hallucinogenic drug that, when injested, not only creates hallucinations, but also relaxes the muscles and makes the person feel happy. 'Personality: ' Lively and Adventurous - She is energetic and eager to try new and exciting things. Bold and Daring- She is confident and not very easily afraid of people. She is also not afraid like others are in the face of danger when in monster form since she is used to the durability of her gel-like body. Clever - Although she doesn't look like it, she is quite intelligent and will find solutions to obstacles in her way. Careless and Curious - She does not always think thoroughly before acting and does things out of curiousity. Childish and Demanding- Because she hasn't experience many emotions such as pain or fear due to the durable structure of her gel-like body, she often acts silly and carefree like a child when in monster form. She also likes to be payed attention to a lot. Loyal and Cooperative - She is willing to do anything asked of a close friend. Friendly and Sweet - She is kind towards others and likes to be helpful. Clingy - She quickly grows attatched to friends and will rarely leave the side of someone she closely bonds with. Tolerant - She is willing to accept a person's belief's and lifestyle without arguement. Strange - You'll know if you spend a great deal of time with her. (Human Form only) Emotional - Due to not having experienced certain emotions in her monster form, she will be confused by the new and sometimes overwhelming emotions of sadness, fear, pain, and several other feelings her human form grants her. 'Likes: ' Bright colors. Liquids. Being tickled. Playing. 'Dislikes: ' Being frozen. Emotions of pain and sadness. Violence. 'Character's Background: '''Soraya and her various sisters were born somewhere along the Amazon River. Back then, she and her siblings had no form since they were not yet fully mature or developed, so they took the shape of moving puddles or blobs. As years passed by and they got older, they began to become curious of the world outside their water home and Soraya followed her sisters onto the solid land. She giggled a bit when she noticed a strange colorful creature hanging out nearby the river, also known as a frog. She thought it looked funny and tried to change her shape to resemble it, but then became easily distracted by the meow of a young Andean Cat wandering nearby in search of fish. Curious, Soraya tried to get a closer look and moved quietly. After longer examination, she managed to nearly copy the cat's full appearance, excluding the tongue and spots she kept from the earlier frog. As she wandered further away from home and separated from her sisters, Soraya continued shifting forms into that of the next encountered intelligent creature and tried to learn about their habits and lifestyles. After some time and in her cat form, she eventually came upon a small human settlement and curiously spied on the villagers there. Sometimes, when the children were sent to the river to fetch water, Soraya was mistaken by the human young to be a strange pet cat and played with her outside of their parents' knowledge. However, one day as the children visited the river for more water, Soraya had fallen asleep in the river and unknowingly got caught in one of the childrens' pails. When she was taken to the village, the other villagers at first thought the strange substance in the water meant that their water had been poisoned, but then watched curiously and a little afraid when the substance moved and kept a distance from it. They were not sure of what to think of Soraya as they had never seen anything like her before, but after some time, a young girl who was among the children that played with Soraya walked up to her without fear and ignored the warnings of the adults who were too stunned to move. Soraya smiled at the young girl and twirled around her curiously before slowly mimicking her shape and form, and the villagers began to calm down when the Slime showed no harm to the young girl. Over time, Soraya began to slowly gain the villagers' trust, and within a year amongst them, was treated as if she was no different from them. Some of the villagers were impressed by the way her body absorbed liquids and she was sometimes used to purify their water supply and rewarded like a deity or guardian. One day, however, some fo the villagers who were out collecting water and hunting food returned to the village and warned of a threat nearby destroying the forest. Some investors from various industrial corporations were chopping down a large portion of the forests' wood to make more money and the villagers were unsure of how to protect their forest, some even turning to Soraya for help. Soraya didn't want to let her friends down, so she did as they asked and tried her best to drive out the invading lumberjacks and woodsmen by jamming their machines with her goo, but although it had delayed them for some time, some of their tools such as chainsaws were too difficult for her to stop and more workers were sent to repair the damage done to the machines in a period of a few days. Then one day, she approached closer to the workers to observe them and come up with a new plan to put a stop to their progress in cutting down the forest and hid inside a nearby crate as she watched them. Unfortunate for her though, the crate she hid in was being used to package bananas and papayas that came from the same trees cut down and she became trapped inside the crate when the workers sealed it shut. Soraya, now stuck inside the crate, was then carried by vehicle to a port and shipped to an island, later to be picked up by a strong-looking nurse and delivered to Monster Academy. '''Extra Facts: ' - Her species is born when an original Slime aborbs too many nutrients. When they get too large, they either turn the excess slime into smaller spawn in which case the original Slime becomes known as a 'Mother', or the Slime separates into seconds or thirds in which case they become known as 'Sisters'. In rare cases, a Slime can become unstable when separating and uses up too much excess slime, causing them to detiorate and convert their entire body into offspring, leaving behind the sacrificed 'Ancestor' and the various new 'Children'. - The unusual 'Jelly-Organ' located floating around inside a Slime acts as both their 'heart' to keep them moist for long periods of time and as their 'brain' that mysterious allows the slime to be sentient. Unlike more complex systems, this organ appears to be quite flexible and capable of sliding through the smallest of openings with aid from the slime surrounding it. Its structure is almost similar to that of a jellyfish. 'Roleplay Info: Roleplay example: ' Script - Soraya: The curious Slime looked up when she noticed the box she stowed away in had stopped. Wondering what was outside, she squeezed herself through a small gap in crate and plopped down onto the floor in a small puddle. She slowly began to take a solid shape as she rolled down the halls. The small blob of slime continued rolling and bouncing down the hallway until she eventually bumped into a strange obstacle. Curious of what it was, she slowly stretched herself into the air and began to take a more humanoid appearance as she curiously examined the girl in front of her with a wide smile. '''Roleplay schedule: '''I'm often available monday-sunday from 10:00 am to 12:00 am US mountain time. Gallery MA-Soraya_misc_by_Athorment.png|Artwork done by Athorment MA-ArtJam_Halloween2013_Soraya_Mirra.png|Joke Costumes (Halloween 2013) Fan Artwork request_collection_bronze_soraya_by_mrsketchy.png|by MrSketchy Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy Category:Balisk